Tight or well fitted clothing tops that run below the waist or which that are untucked, are commonly worn by everyday men, women and children and are especially popular in today's fashion trends. Due to this style, the appearance of small holes, or wear, in the midsection of one's tops such as their shirt, sweater, blouse, etc. are a common occurrence. This is caused by the user's button and/or the fabric that protrudes next to the button on their clothing bottoms such as jeans, pants, skirts, etc. Even the use of a belt will not prevent these bothersome holes, but instead can add to the problem. Many times these nuisance holes will appear after a single wear, which ruins the overall appearance of one's top. Because of this phenomenon there exists a need to protect the user's top from the users' bottom. In addition, there are many web page blogs and even a dedicated Facebook page that discusses these annoying holes.
There exist numerous types of edge clips, most of which are made of a metal wire of round cross-section and with some degree of resiliency is bent into various shapes. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,069 to Bryant et al. which discloses a system for securing a flexible cover to a boat. Am edge clip is adjustably disposed on the flexible member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,167 to Bishop discloses a necktie restraining device having two flexibly connected covers. The first cover is placed on the shirt button located above the necktie label on a necktie panel. The second cover and flexible connector are dropped through the opening between the necktie label and the front. The second button cover is then placed on the shirt button located below the necktie label. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,736 to Angus et al. discloses a container detachably securable to an article of clothing or other item. The container includes a first panel and a second panel. The first and second panels are attached at their peripheral edges to form a pouch with an opening thereto.